In mining sites in a mine, mining machines such as a hydraulic excavator and a dump track operate. In these years, information about a mining machine is acquired via wireless communications. Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique in which a traveling state of a mobile unit is acquired using a GPS (Global Positioning System).